Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and applications. As a result, there has been increasingly rapid growth in the number and variety of applications available to users. However, the growing popularity of applications has also made them popular targets for malicious attacks that can compromise the privacy of user data accessed by applications. Accordingly, users are becoming more interested in privacy related information about particular applications to help them decide whether they should use or otherwise trust such applications with their personal data. To meet this need, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to ensuring that individual applications can be assigned privacy ratings that are accurate while also minimizing the burden on users when generating the ratings.